


Three Houses: One Blood

by Aoilovesfood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Battle, F/M, Fights, Humor, Love, School, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: In this world of Fodlan, Vampires and Werewolves exist. Humans exist as well. They do not possess massive amounts of strength or magic capabilities. Although some humans break the status quo by undergoing extensive training to attain strength and magic prowess comparable to vampires and werewolves alike. Those few extraordinary humans and other special werewolves and vampires in their respective lands are sent to Garrach Mach, to represent their kingdom in the form of three houses. Byleth is about to get thrown into this world.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItspronouncedJulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/gifts).



> I started this for Itspronouncejulia

“It’s time to get up kiddo. We’ve gotta move,” a deep rushed voice spoke. Upon hearing this voice Byleth’s eyes flickered open. It took several moments to adjust to the candlelit room. Dust filled her lungs as she yawned. 

“What time is it?” she asked, her voice a little raspy. The man was gathering his things into a burlap sack.

“It's around 7 p.m. The rest of the group has arrived sooner than expected. Will you be ready?” Byleth stretched and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the back of the man, his light brown hair was illuminated by the candles. 

“Yes father, I’ll be ready. I just need-” she stopped speaking as a bottle of a red substance was tossed in her direction. She caught it with a sour look on her face. “I see that we are out of the good stuff.”

“There wasn't anyone here willing to supply us this time. After we clear out these bandits in the Kingdom, we can extract what we can from their dying corpses.” Byleth shook the bottle before opening it up and taking a swig. She thought about the girl she just saw in her head right before waking up.

_“Who are you?” Byleth was standing in an ominous black space. When she looked towards the direction of the voice speaking to her she saw a throne sitting atop a large staircase. Resting upon this throne was a small child looking girl. Her hair was a brighter green than Byleth’s, she wore strange accessories in her hair, had on a blue dress, and wore no shoes on her feet. “Do you not speak the Fodlan language?” Byleth realized that she had not spoken yet._

_“I do,” she responded._

_“So do you not speak when spoken too? Who are you?”_

_“Ah, my name is Byleth Eisner.”_

_“So you do have a name,” The mysterious girl rested her head on her hand. “What kind of creature are you?”_

_“I am… a vampire,” she answered. The girl did not seem to like the response._

_“Yes, you are, and yet, you are not.” She shook her head. Byleth looked puzzled. “It matters not for now. When is your day of birth?”_

_“The fourteenth day of the pegasus moon.”_

_“That is very strange indeed, we seem to share the same birthday. And yet, I know nothing of you.” The girl yawned. “I have suddenly become very tired. We will have to resume this conversation another time.”_

Byleth brushed her fang with her tongue. “I am a vampire but I am not?” She said to herself. 

“Are you sure you are going to be ready?”

“Why do you keep asking father?”

“You seem very unsure of something, worried maybe?” Byleth finished her beverage.

“I was just thinking about the girl in my dreams.”

“You’ve told me about her before. The one with hair lighter than yours?” Byleth nodded her head as she handed the empty bottle back to her father. “As many times as you’ve mentioned her, I don't know who that is. I’m sorry.” Byleth looked at her father intently. In her entire life, she could never determine what her father was. He never drank any blood that she could tell, and he never shifted forms or gave off the musty stink of a werewolf. She contemplated several times if he was a human, but his otherworldly strength convinced her otherwise. They didn’t call him ‘Blade Breaker’ for no reason. Byleth always wanted to know.

“It’s fine, she just... Well, I was wondering-” Byleth started.

“Jeralt! Miss Byleth! Come quickly!” The father, daughter duo turned their attention to a younger mercenary who quickly ran into the room. He had shaggy hair behind his ears and canine teeth, a werewolf.

“What’s going on kid?” The younger boy tried to catch his breath quickly. He coughed as he inhaled some of the dust and dirt in the room.

“We’ve been… There are bandits… close by…” He wheezed. Jeralt allowed the boy to drink water from his bottle to clear his throat. Byleth was standing behind the two, watching silently.

“Slow down and explain the situation,” Jeralt said as he patted the boy’s back.

“Three teenagers were being chased by bandits and now they are coming here.”

“Where are these teenagers you speak of?”

“They are right outside. They request our help.” Jeralt looked back at Byleth. She nodded her head indicating that she was ready for battle. The duo grabbed their weapons and exited the tavern room. The cool night air caused Byleth to shiver. Her hair gently moved with the breeze as she and Jeralt approached the teens. The tall tan-skinned blonde bowed before them. Byleth wiggled her nose as she began to sniff the air. This boy was wearing a black uniform with a blue mini cape hanging over his shoulder. He gave off a very faint smell of a werewolf. Something about him seemed...off to her.

“Please, pardon our interruption. We are in dire need of assistance,” he said.

“What are a bunch of kids like you doing out here at this hour?” Jeralt asked sternly. Byleth silently watched from behind.

“We were camped nearby. A group of bandits is pursuing us and I hope that you would be so willing to lend us your aid.”

“So they were chasing you this way…”

“We were just resting at our camp when we were suddenly attacked,” the young girl with platinum-colored hair and lavender stained eyes added. She was wearing a similar black uniform except, her mini cape was red. The paleness of her skin and stoicness was the spitting image of a vampire. The girl’s voice and mannerisms interested Byleth. The honey-toned boy shook his head in disbelief.

“We have been separated from our companions. These bandits are truly after our lives, let alone our gold,” he stated. Byleth’s eyes lingered on him a little longer than intended. Thankfully he did not notice. He had on the same black uniform as the blonde. His mini cape was a goldish yellow. His eyes were a deep green and almost seemed lifeless when you looked into them. But the sly smile on his face did a fairly good job of distracting her. His demeanor confirmed what Byleth was wondering, he was a werewolf.

“Even though you are being pursued you all seem to be very calm… wait a second. Your uniforms are-”

“Jeralt sir!” Another mercenary hauled his way over to the beefy man, cutting Jeralt off. “There are a large number of bandits coming this way!”

“So they are here already,” Jeralt turned to his beloved daughter. “This is it, are you ready to fight?” Byleth nodded silently. “Remember, remove all idle thoughts from your mind. You will be putting your life on the line for these kids. Distraction on the battlefield will put you in an early grave.” Byleth twirled her sword in her hand before re-sheathing her sword, Re-indicating, yet again, that she was ready. “Alright, We will assume our normal formation. You in the front, use the trees as cover and take them out swiftly. I will be riding Whisky, we will handle those who are outside of your range. We will close in on the leader together.”

“What about the rest of the group? They outnumber the two of us tenfold,” Byleth asked quietly.

“This group of bandits doesn't seem to have any brains. They did not care enough to check if the town had any means to protect themselves before foolishly rushing in this direction.” Byleth nodded in agreement. She glanced over to the three young people who rushed for their help. 

“That means that they are after them. They must have someone above them giving out orders. There is something important about them.”

“For now, let’s work on getting rid of the bandits. We can ask more questions after.”

“Of course,” she agreed.

“We will fight with you!” The blonde exclaimed. Jeralt looked at them with a serious facial expression. 

“Are you sure? You just came looking for help and now you are prepared to fight?”

“Don’t take us lightly, we can very well fight by your side,” the lavender eyed girl stated.

“It’s the least we could do for bringing trouble your way,” the honey-toned boy added. Jeralt sighed as he mounted his dark brown horse.

“The plan for me remains the same. Byleth, I trust that you can lead them since you all will be on foot. Stay focused. Let's go before they fully make it into the village,” Byleth nodded and made her way into the woods. Jeralt went off in his own direction. She leaned up against a tree and looked over her shoulder. There were 3 bandits directly in front of her and one creeping on the right of her. The three in front of her were much closer, she could very easily take them out. However, she did not know where else the enemy could be hiding and would rather not be ambushed. The one on the right seemed like a better option but once she’s out in the open the other three could still head to the town and cause havoc. The moment she decided on taking out the three, Jeralt and Whisky swiftly and easily took out the man on her right. She remembered him saying he would handle those on the outsides and pulled her sword out of her sheath. As she turned to face the opponents in front of her, she felt a warm breath dance down her collarbone from behind. Byleth quickly shifted her position to face the entity that had so quietly approached her. It was the honey-toned boy. He seemed surprised by her reaction.

“Oh, did I scare you?” He asked, whispering as softly as possible. Byleth looked at him questionably as the blonde smacked the insensitive boy. “What was that for?”

“You were just so incredibly close to a stranger, let alone a female. Have you no decency?”

“I just thought that she should at the very least know our names if she’s going to lead us. I was just going to tell her my name,” he said rubbing his head. Byleth let out a slight breath of relief. The blonde pushed the other werewolf’s head down into a bow.

“My apologies, My name is Dimitri. Please excuse his methods, he’s not from around here,” the blonde stated. The other werewolf chuckled lightheartedly.

“You don't have to explain things for me, Dimitri,” the boy reached for Byleth’s hand. He pecked the back of her hand, “My name is Claude.” Byleth blushed subtly. The platinum-haired girl flipped her hair as a response to Claude’s action. She put her hand on her hip.

“My name is Edelgard. What should we call you?” Byleth had finally received her hand back from Claude. She looked over the three of them.

“You can call me Byleth,” she answered.

“Great, Byleth, what should we do now?” Claude asked eagerly. Byleth looked at the weapons they had in hand. Dimitri was holding a lance. Claude carried a bow on his back. Edelgard wielded an ax. She spoke with them for moments to set up her plan. Her, Edelgard, and Dimitri would charge the three bandits at the same time and take down one each. Anyone still fighting, Claude would deal the finishing blow as he hides in the trees to keep his cover from being completely exposed. She pulled out her sword and readied her stance. She silently signaled a countdown to act. Three fingers, two fingers, one finger. She closed her fist, and with this, the three of them dashed towards the three bandits. Dimitri and Edelgard managed to hit their target. Byleth took one swing of her sword and her thief was down. She turned to see that Edelgard and Dimitri were now parrying the attacks from the two thieves. Within seconds, an arrow cut through the night sky, piercing Dimitri’s thief. Byleth quickly moved towards Edelgard’s opponent. Edelgard was preparing to block the thief’s attack, holding her ax horizontally. Right before the enemy swung downwards, Byleth clashed with his sword, causing it to fly out of his hands. There was a force pushing her to quickly slash un an upwards motion at the thief. The power of this force sent the man flying as well, taking him out of commission. Dimitri and Edelgard looked at the mysterious woman that was fighting on their behalf. Claude ran to their side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you see that shot? I amaze myself sometimes," he announced ever so proud of himself. Byleth was impressed with the teenagers. She didn't have time to chat about their skills. She heard footsteps heading in their direction and they were coming quickly.

"Let's keep the same plan for now. We've got more enemies incoming." They all nodded in agreement. Under Byleth’s command, they swiftly took out a wave of four bandits. The four of them saw a larger bulkier man holding an iron ax. Byleth could smell his stench a while back, his stench was that of an alpha wolf. She couldn't stand the smell, but for the sake of the teenager's safety, she charged at him head-on. 

'If I take him out now, maybe I won't have to smell him anymore.' 

"You dare challenge me? The great Kostas!? Fool!" Byleth clashed with Kostas. She rolled her eyes.

'Please, you call yourself an alpha?' She pushed his ax upwards and quickly cut across his chest. Kostas hit the floor. His scent slowly began to waver.

“Byleth!” Jeralt called out to his daughter. He galloped over to her, “How is everything on your end?” Byleth caressed Whisky’s face.

“I’ve taken out alpha, the rest should disappear from this area soon.”

“Where are the kids?” Byleth pointed behind Jeralt.

“Well, Dimitri and Claude are chatting over there. Edelgard, however, seems to be…” Byleth took a quick whiff of the air. She was confused as to why Kostas’s scent was still bothering her. Her realization came a little slower than normal. She turned around quickly to see that Kostas had jumped up. He let out a loud battle cry. Edelgard was the only one in his path. He charged straight at her. Unconsciously, Byleth dashed forward, attempting to take the hit for the young vampire girl. Right before the deathly blow, Byleth was transported. After a few moments, she found herself in a vast black space.

“Are you a complete idiot?” Byleth snapped her head around to see the same green-haired girl from her dreams sitting atop a throne before her. She didn't say a word. “What were you thinking!? Jumping in front of that beastly man's weapon. Are you a human shield?” Byleth shook her head.

“No, I’m not…” Sothis sighed. Byleth looked at her quizzically.

“What’s happening?”

“What is happening? We, I’ve stopped time.”

“Stopped...time...so when time resumes…”

“That ax will split you in half. And we both will cease to exist,” she sighed again.

“What shall we do to get out of this predicament?” Byleth shrugged her shoulders.

“I mean, if you can stop time...why don't you rewind it?” Sothis grabbed her chin.

“You’re right. It does seem to be within my power,” Sothis stated. “You seem to have found a way out this time.” Byleth took a deep breath. Sothis put her hand on her hip. “Here I am, about to save our lives and I get no gratitude?” Byleth bowed slowly.

“Thank you, Sothis.” Sothis flipped her hair.

“Hmph, I’m going to turn back time just a few moments. Don't mess it up this time.” Byleth nodded in agreement, she lightly licked her fangs as she prepared to deflect this ax and officially bringing Kostas down for good. ‘’Are you ready? We only get one chance.” Byleth nodded her head again. Instantly, Byleth had been transported a few moments before Kostas jumped up to charge at Edelgard. Captain Jeral was speaking to his daughter but could tell he did not have her full attention. 

“Hey, Kiddo what’s-” Byleth darted towards Edelgard right as Kostas revitalized and ran full speed towards Edelgard. Byleth gripped her blade and successfully deflected his attack and finished with another slash across his torso, taking him down for the count. Edelgard was truly surprised. She did not expect the commoner before her to have such quick reflexes. 

“Hey!” Byleth and Edelgard turned to see Dimitri and Claude running over to them. Claude continued to speak to the two ladies. “That was a close call. Your reflexes are truly amazing!”

“How did you know that he would spring back into action? Nonetheless, how did you know he would attack Edelgard?” Dimitri asked. 

“Yes, Byleth, I would like to know as well,” Edelgard added. Byleth looked at the three teenagers. How could she explain that she had someone who was living inside of her rewind time to save Edelgard? 

“Actually I-” 

“Don't you even think about telling them about me.” Byleth almost jumped at the sound of Sothis’s voice. “Easily startled? You need to get used to the sound of my voice before you faint in public.”

“You can hear my thoughts?” Byleth said in her head.

“Well we are sharing the same body, why wouldn't that be possible?”

“Even so, why can't I tell them about you?”

“Are you stupid? Do you think they would believe you? They hardly know you. Keep me out of this!” Sothis said sternly. Byleth sighed.

“I have a very strong sense of smell. I could still smell the blood in his body moving faster which made me realize he was going to get back up. Edelgard was nearby so I headed straight to her. I assumed they were still after you three.” Edelgard’s eyes were wide open. She seemed to become fascinated with the taller commoner in front of her. All three of them seemed super intrigued by Byleth.

“The way you think and handle yourself is exactly what we-” Edelgard started.

“Your skills and experience would make you a valuable- '' Dimitri began.

“You continue to surprise me. I would love to have you-” Claude spoke. The three realized they were speaking over each other and had the same intention in mind. 

“You two, I was speaking first, you should have let me finish my proposition,” Edelgard said. 

“No need to fight. I just wanted to offer her something,” Dimitri and Edelgard started to bicker. Byleth tried to calm the teens down as Jeralt came over still mounted. Byleth quickly went over to her father. As she reunited with her dad. A knight in silver armor approached the teenagers.

“There you are, I’ve been searching-” the man stopped speaking immediately after seeing Jeralt's face.

“Is that you!?” Jeralt sighed as he scratched his head

“Hello, Alois.” Byleth nudged her father.

"Do you know him?" She asked. Jeralt closed his eyes as he nodded his head slowly.

“How have you been all this time? Why its been twenty-some years hasn't it?" Alois asked.

"Yes, it has been a while," Jeralt answered.

"We should talk about what’s happened since you left the monastery! Ah but first, thank you for helping out these students! I would have gotten an earful from Lady Rhea if something were to have happened," Alois looked at Byleth. His unwavering beaming smile caused Byleth to feel a little uneasy. Byleth turned to her father and then back to the overly smiley man.

“We were supposed to be transporting these students and the new teacher back to the Monastery. You should come with us too! I’m sure Lady Rhea will be happy to see you. By the way, young lady, you held your own out there. Are you Captain Jeralt's Daughter perhaps?" 

“Yes I am,” she answered.

“Great you can come as well." Byleth knew that this was the start of something. She just didn't know what it was yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets to know the new house leaders just a bit!

The walk towards the monastery was a bit lively. You could hear Alois telling his corny jokes to Jeralt towards the front of the group. A little towards the back, Byleth was taking in her surroundings. This was a part of Fodlan she had not been near before, the unfamiliar area caused her senses to heighten in case of danger. She didn't realize she was being spoken to.

“Hey, Byleth? You there?” Claude waved his hand in front of her face. Byleth nodded her head. “We were just talking about the monastery. Have you been there before?”

“I haven't.”

“Us either. It’s our first time.”

“It’s the new year for the Officers Academy,” Dimitri added. Byleth didn't show any change of emotion. But somehow the green-eyed werewolf noticed her expression change.

“You don't know what that is huh? Have you been living under a rock all your life?” He joked. Byleth didn't get it, so she just continued to look at him blankly. “It was a joke, you're supposed to laugh at it. Geez, tough crowd,” he said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

“The Officers Academy is a prestigious school run by the Church of Serios. Most people of nobility or wealth send their children there for their education. It's highly sought after,” Dimitri spoke. Byleth didn't really respond to what she was being told. She was still curious about the three students. Claude pointed to a large cobblestone building in the distance.

“Look! There it is!” he exclaimed. As she looked to where Claude was pointing, Byleth caught her father catching a glimpse of her. His face on the surface would look normal to anyone else. But she could sense something different in his eyes. Worry? Curiosity? Was he...afraid? The man named Alois grabbed Jeralt’s attention, erasing the look on his face and replacing it with a laughing one.

  
“Say...Byleth...what were you and the captain doing in that village?” Edelgard asked, just barely avoiding eye contact.

  
“Does it matter what she was doing there? She saved our behinds. What would we have done if she weren't there?” Claude asked.

  
“Well, Edelgard and I would have had to fight them off. Since you ran as soon as you could,” Dimitri sighed.

  
“How many times must we go over this? I was going to look for help. And thanks to me we got a top-tier mercenary.” Claude's eyes didn't leave Byleth as they walked. “This Vampire is truly intriguing. I’ve never met a vampire with so little to say.” Byleth blinked slowly.

  
“And I’ve never met a werewolf that doesn't give off a smell,” she said with soulless eyes that made Claude shudder. Edelgard and Dimitri looked at Claude suspiciously.

  
“You know what...She’s right. How have I not noticed?” he asked the werewolf. Claude threw his hands behind his head.

  
"You've got some nose there Byleth. You sure you aren't a werewolf? Ha ha…" Claude tried to laugh it off. Byleth, Dimitri, and Edelgard were still waiting for Claude to answer. He was caught in a corner, but not for long. "That's a bit personal. Let's talk about how you somehow knew that Kostas would jump up biased off the smell of his blood. It is still a bit amazing, to say the least."

  
"That I can agree on," Dimitri was indeed impressed."Well, because of that nose, I was saved. So thank you once more." Byleth could tell something was a bit off about Edelgard's response. Like she was angry… Byleth dismissed it as the group fell quiet. Claude's voice quickly filled the silence.

  
"Hey, does anyone know what happened to that professor?"

  
"Professor?" Byleth asked softly. Dimitri grabbed his chin.

  
"You're right Claude, they must have gotten lost or ran when the fighting started."

  
"I wonder if Alois has even noticed," Edelgard asked. Claude laughed.

  
"He is too busy catching up with the captain. I'm sure it's the last thing on his mind."

  
"Well, what are they going to do about the professor? There are supposed to be three, one for each of the houses," Dimitri stated.

  
"Houses?" Byleth asked.

  
"Oh, the classes are split into three houses, one for each of the kingdoms in Fodlan. The Golden Deer, which is my house, is from the Leicester Alliance. The Blue Lions, that's Dimitri, is from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The Black Eagles, belonging to Miss Edelgard, is from the Adrestrian Empire. And you know what's neat about it?"

  
"I don't but I'm sure you'll inform me."

  
"Each class has a class leader and this go-round it's going to be us. The next heirs to our respective Kingdoms. Apparently, that's never happened before."

  
“It is unprecedented. Possibly in five years we will become the leaders of our respective lands and celebrate the millennium year of peace in Fodlan.” Byleth listened to Dimitri while sniffing the air. Edelgard was giving off a weird smell. It was faint but Byleth picked up on it. Edelgard could tell that she had noticed and folded her arms.

  
“It would be nice to think that we would be at peace forever, it is still wishful thinking. If you keep your head in the air, you won't be able to see your throat getting cut.” Claude held his neck as Dimitri chuckled off her statement.

  
“Well, you're not wrong. I don't think we won't be on good terms at all times, but that doesn't mean we can't strive for peace.” Byleth was still looking at the young girl. The statement Edelgard had made wasn't incorrect and yet somehow she could sense more behind it.

  
“Hey Byleth, something wrong?” Claude asked. Byleth realized in the midst of trying to figure out Edelgard all eyes were on her, which were on the imperial princess.

  
“Something smelled off and I was curious as to what she would say.”

  
“Off? What do you mean?” Edelgard asked, her words came off colder than intended to hide her nervousness. It wasn't hidden very well from Byleth.

  
“Just there, you are nervous about something. Maybe because I noticed your demeanor after Dimitri’s statement? I haven't quite figured out what that emotion was.”

  
“I’m not sure I-”

  
“It was somewhere along the lines of sneakiness? Or maybe to conceal...something similar to how Claude seems to be suppressing the smell of a werewolf. You are doing a pretty good job at it though.” Claude and Dimitri were looking at Edelgard now.

  
“So miss princess, you got something you want to share?” Claude asked. She unfolded her arms and put her hand on her hip while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Well, I’m sure there are some things we are allowed to keep to ourselves, right Claude? You do realize you appeared out of nowhere and became the next in line to head the alliance. Would you like to shed some light on that?” Byleth could smell Claude's mood shifting slightly. It wasn't the same as concealing his true thoughts.“You seem to want to stretch the truth, or avoid it...like there was something asked of you to not speak on it,” she thought aloud. Claude pointed at Dimitri.

  
“Yeah well, what about Dimitri!? I’m sure he's got something too!”

  
“There isn't anything that I would need to hide that hasn't been known already to the world…” Byleth could smell sadness pouring from his body. It didn't have any form of trickery or falseness behind it, but she didn't know what he was referring to since there was a lot about the world her father had kept from her. It wasn't something so interesting that she would ask about it.

  
“Even though I don't smell anything misleading from your scent, there is a faint smell of something blocking the way to something deeper within you. I haven't had enough time to confirm what it is.” It was quiet between all of them. Claude cleared his throat.

  
“Well, we all have some things we would like to keep secret, it's only natural.”

  
“If I must point out, you are the most suspicious of us all,” Edelgard inserted curtly.

  
“Wait a second now, we don't know what Byleth here is hiding either. Do you have something you need to hide?”

  
"It would seem that the next leaders of this land are a bit foolish and childlike. What will you say to them?” Sothis asked Byleth. This time when she heard her voice she was not so startled. “I see you are used to my voice now. Good. You should say something, the children are waiting for an answer.” Byleth licked her fangs and pulled her hair behind her ear.

  
“I’ll tell you if you tell me,” she whispered. Unbeknownst to her, it came off a bit provocative, causing all three of them to blush. Before anyone could think of anything to say, they could hear a knight shouting from the front of the party.

  
“The Monastery is right ahead!” Byleth could see the tall stone walls and a massive building in the near distance.

  
“It looks like we will be there in another 20 minutes or so,” Dimitri spoke. Edelgard nodded and Claude took a sigh of relief as the questions were no longer being asked about him. Byleth stayed quiet for the rest of the walk as she watched the three chat. Well, it was mostly Claude talking away. Her interest in them continued to grow ever so slightly the more she listened and watched their movements. On the surface they seem like young adults, but whatever it is they are hiding caught her hook, line, and sinker. As they happened upon the entrance of Garrach Mach, Byleth could feel eyes on her. They weren't dangerous but it was a gaze she had not experienced before. She looked above her to which the gaze was coming from and found a pale lady with a crown on her head looking down to her. She seemed to have a slight smile on her face.

  
“Who is that?” Byleth asked the three. But before they looked up, she was gone.

  
“Umm, I’m not sure I know what you are talking about. I don't see anyone,” Dimitri reassured her. Byleth continued into the Monastery.

  
“I know I’m not mistaken. Someone was there…”


End file.
